


As Smooth as a Silk Shirt

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is a man of many talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Smooth as a Silk Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Hidden Talents

Ianto and the rest of the team were in the Hub eating take-away when Gwen started another team building exercise.

'What's your hidden talent, Ianto?' Gwen asked as she lifted her chop sticks to her mouth.

The lie, as smooth as one of Ianto's silk shirts, slipped off Ianto's tongue before he even had to think about it. 'My father the master tailor taught me to sew.'  
*************************

That night Ianto was in his flat making dinner when Jack came up behind him. Jake smelled of wool and the spicy scent of pheromones.

'Your father didn't really teach you how to sew, did he?' Jack asked as he wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist.

Ianto thought about laying, he had been lying longer then he had been at Torchwood after all, but decided against it. He didn't want to lie to Jack, not now.

'No. How did you know?'

'I was a con man, knowing when people lie was part of the job.'

'Ah, I see. Do you think I would make a good con man?'

Jack nuzzled and kissed Ianto's neck, his hands rubbing Ianto stomach. 'Absolutely. I know crews that would kill for your coffee.'

Ianto moved his hand on top of Jack's. 'It's nice to know you love me just for my coffee.'

'That's not true, I love the suit too.'

Ianto grinned. His suit had started as a lie to help Lisa, but now it was a joke between them.

'What is your hidden talent?' Jack asked.

Ianto turned around to face Jack. 'Go to my bedroom and I'll show you.'

Jack broke out into a big grin and particularly ran out of the room. As Ianto watched Jack go, he thought about how good it felt not to lie. Maybe someday he would tell Jack that.


End file.
